The disclosure relates to an apparatus and methods for visualizing and controlling ongoing ingress actions associated with a shared storage space.
Computer systems are known that allow multiple data sources to send and store data within a single storage space. As one example, a user can upload files to a remote server and access the files from different locations via a network such as the internet. In another example, a cloud-based storage space may receive concurrent file uploads from a variety of user-initiated data sources. These data sources can include mobile devices, third-party applications, cloud-based operating systems, and synchronization applications accessing files on various user devices such as tablets, desktop computers, and laptop computers.
Though viewing and managing the transfer of data to the shared storage space separately from each of the various transferring data sources is possible, there is no method of both viewing and managing this incoming data flow, i.e. the ongoing ingress actions, from the receiving end, i.e. the shared storage space.